lovenotfound_fansfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora
Disclaimer: Nearly all of this page is derived from Wikipedia and includes speculation by a reader. Have doubt and correct inaccuracies. Monotropa has it's own flora. Some may have been introduced by travelers from Earth. Where the author has directly stated the correspondences, they are stated as true. Amaryllis Amaryllis (Abeille's mother) might be named after plants of the genus Hippeastrum, which are sold as AmaryllisHippeastrum indicates that Hippeastrum are sold as Amaryllis.. She might be named after plants of the genus Amaryllis, instead. Amaryllis belladona, known as Naked ladies, and as Belladona lilyAmaryllis describes the genus and Amaryllis belladonna. Naked lady gives the alternate name "Naked ladies", that I find used in gardening supply stores.. Amaryllis is also the name of a family (AmaryllidaceaeAmaryllidaceae describes the family and that Daffodils, African Lilies and Onions are included.), in a plant taxonomy. The family includes Daffodils (Narcissus), African Lily (Agapanthus) and Onions (Allium). Return to Main page Aster Aster is possibly named after flowering plants of the genus Aster. There are also plants called Aster that have been reclassified. Return to Main page Camellia Tsubaki might be named after a Camellia flower. Return to Main page Cedar Cedar might be named after a Cedar tree. Return to Main page Clove Clove is probably named after the Clove plant, since he is portrayed with one, among the bonus content in Volume 1. Return to Main page Cordia Cordia might be named after a fruit that is found in Indian pickle. Cordia dichotoma has some charming names: Fragrant manjack Pink pearl Glue berry Indian cherry Other, Cordia include: Return to Main page Coriander Coriander might be named after Coriandrum sativum. Coriander is also called Cilantro. Return to Main page Daisy Daisy might be named after the flowering plant Bellis perennis. Return to Main page Eyebright Eyebright industries, the company that Abeille and many other characters are employed by, might be named after the herb Eyebright. Return to Main page Fern Fern might be named after a fern... Return to Main page Hellebore Poppy travelled to Monotropa, from the planet Hellebores. The name might be associated with flowering plants in the genus Helleborus. Return to Main page Holly Holly might be named after plants of the genus Ilex. Return to Main page Ivy Ivy might be named after plants of the genus Hedera. Return to Main page Jasmine Jasmine might be named after plants of the genus Jasaminum. Return to Main page Laurel Laurel might be named after Bay Laurel. Bay leaves are used as food ingredients and are burned for their fragrance. A Laurel wreath has been used as symbol of victory. Kalmia latifolia is commonly called Mountain laurel. Return to Main page Lilac A children's play takes place at Lilac elementary school. Lilac might refer to the flowering plant Syringa vulgaris. Return to Main page Mallow Mallow might be named after plants of the genus ''Malva, such as Malva parviflora, a tenacious plant that can be found growing in vacant lots and through cracks in concrete. Return to Main page Marigold Marigold might be named after plants of the genus Calanedula. Return to Main page Monotropa uniflora Perhaps the single most significant plant reference, in the story, is Monotropa uniflora as the author states the planet Monotropa is named after the flower. Miel gives Abeille a live plant of the species, as a gift. It is noted, in the story, that this is an extraordinary gift to give, since it is extremely difficult to transplant. Abeille's dwelling is also filled with dead plants at the time, which combined with the fact that she has traveled to Monotropa to honor her dead sister by planting a garden, makes the act more significant. Return to Main page Narcissus jonquilla Aster gives Ivy Daffodils, as a gift. She, a horticulturalist, notes the "scientific name" Narcissus jonquilla. Return to Main page Olive Olive might be named after the plant species Olea europaea Return to Main page Pasque flower Abeille was born on the planet Pasque. The name might relate to Pasque flowers. Return to Main page Pear Apios is Greek for "Pear". Maybe it's his figure, or one he dreams of having, or one Olive, his wife, sees. "Pear" possibly refers to the fruit of trees of the genus Pyrus, in a plant taxonomy''.'' Pyrus communis (European pear), for example. Return to Main page Petunia Petunia might be named after plants of the genus Petunia. Return to Main page Poppy Poppy might be named after plants in the subfamily Papaveroideae. Return to Main page Sunflower A significant moment in the relationship between Abeille and Miel, is when Miel is working on adapting earth species to Monotropa by grafting Sunflowers onto Monotropian plants and Abeille asks him about it. There is a lot more to it than that. But, the Sunflower comes to be symbolic of Miel, from that moment. The sunflower might be Helianthus annuus. The grafted plants on the cover of chapter 4 show the flower faces. Return to Main page Tulip Tulip might be named after plants in the genus Tulipa. Return to Main page Verbena Verbena might be named after plants in the genus Verbena. Return to Main page Yew Evette might be named after Taxus baccata, the European Yew. Evette is a feminine form of the name Yves, which means Yew. Return to Main page References Category:Flora